Las dos caras de la moneda
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: Tres molestas managers intentaran romper la relación de Endo, pero sus planes tienen efectos en todas las personas, menos en el portero... Enredos amorosos, tanto heteros como yaoi
1. Chapter 1

_**Diki-chan-Bueno este es mi primer fic de Inazuma eleven y esperamos que les agrade!**_

_**Miki-san- Mmm.., ¿Y a ti noque no te gustaba el yaoi?**_

_**Diki-chan-No, pero esto lo hice en honor a ti senpai, ya que a ti te gusta este tipo de kosas ¬¬**_

_**Miki-san- Ehh! No desprecies el yaoi entendiste?**_

_**Diki-chan- Oka, hago el disclamer " Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no nos pertenece, le pertenecen a Level-5, Aunque varios quisieran apoderarse de el" XD**_

_**PD- perdón por hacerlo tan corto, pero si sigue la historia les prometo que será mejor!**_

El día estaba bastante tranquilo, era un día despejado y el sol brillaba con fuerza, nada daba una advertencia a lo que pasaría luego, algo demasiado bueno para dos personas especiales y algo horrible, para tres chicas esperanzadas, ciertamente, eran dos caras de una moneda.

Inazuma eleven seguía manteniendo los jugadores de la FFI, ese día, practicaban más de lo normal, pero era una voz entusiasta la que los hacia seguir de pie.

**Endo- **HEY! Chicos, vamos! Que hayamos ganado no significa que no tengamos que seguir avanzando! Debemos volvernos más fuertes para enfrentas los retos que nos depara el futuro! **– el joven hizo una pausa para mirar a un defensa en particular, que se veía bastante cansado, un rubor llegó a sus mejillas y una sonrisa afloró de sus labios** –Ne, Ichi… Kazemaru –kun, vamos levanta ese animo amigo!-

El peliazul miró al capitán y levantó su pulgar, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, ahora el sonrojado era el…

Al final del entrenamiento todos se fueron, pero antes de que el capitán saliera de la cancha, una mano le sostuvo por el hombro y una voz muy conocida le susurró.

**Kazemaru- **Eh, Endo-kun, necesito hablar contigo- el portero se entusiasmo de sobremanera _"¿Eh? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz?" "Solo es mi amigo, asi lo considero verdad?_

**Endo-** Cla…claro, .

Los dos se fueron a uno de los asientos cercanos a la cancha, donde generalmente, las managers se sentaban a observar las prácticas, bien, para que estamos con rodeos, observaban a "Mamoru-kun"

**Kazemaru-** Endo, lo que te tengo que decir es muy difícil de explicar- **dijo el chico, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, acto que acusaba su nerviosismo, en realidad, no tenia planeado decir esto, nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo, hasta que hace solo algunas horas, lo había visto sonreírle, se armó de coraje y decidió que esa tarde cambiaría su vida y la de él-**Yo…yo te…

Dentro de la cabañita del club de futbol, Aki y Haruna arreglaban las últimas cosas para irse a descansar, algunas botellas y toallas se habían quedado en la cancha asi que las muchachas decidieron ir a buscarlas, Aki iba con una botella en la mano, mientras que Haruna, la seguía unos metros más atrás.

_Mientras, donde Kazemaru y Endo_

**Kazemaru- **Yo…yo TE AMO! – **el peliazul se había sonrojado bastante, y las últimas palabras casi las había gritado, estaba eserando que o fuera rechazado, eso sería el fin del mudo, de SU mundo.**

Ante cualquier respuesta, Endo abrazó al defensa con especia cariño, ninguno de los dos habló, pero de seguro, se sentían los chicos más felices de la Tierra, Endo se apartó un poco del abrazo y como un reflejo improvisado, Kazemaru lo besó… y el portero respondió el beso, un beso que presenció un hermoso atardecer, y que apoyo una peueña brisa, pero, el amor es bastante malo… para algunas personas

Cerca de allí, una botella caía al suelo, y derramaba lo poco de agua que le quedaba por el suelo, cerca de allí, una joven con el corazón roto miraba la escena que protagonizaban los dos amantes, con los ojos cristalizados, y justo allí se estaban viviendo, dos caras de una sola moneda.

**Miki-san- Bueno, si quieren que este fic siga, solo dejen su rewiew, solo pido dos rewiews y sigo la historia por q…**

**Diki-chan- **_**Seguimos**_** la historia, querida senpai**

**Miki-san- Claro, lo que tu digas, discriminadora!**

**Diki-chan-Yo? Porque? Vamos Miki-san, ¿Puedes dejar de molestarme? No todos tnemos los mismos gustos ya que debes saber que….**

**Miki-san- Bueno, no quiero que se suiciden escuchando el discurso de mi compañera sobre la Justicia y los gustos y bla bla bla, Asi que me despido por ella Sayo ^^ kuidense**


	2. Mas de un afectado

**Diki-chan- Hola! Estamos demasiado felices! Recibimos más rewiews de los que esperábamos, así que vamos a seguir la historia ¿verdad senpai?**

**Miki-san- Ajá, además, vamos a ir incluyendo distintas parejas tanto yaoi como HETERO…**

**Diki-chan- Yeiii! (celebra por lo bajo)**

**Miki-san- Agh vas a arruinarlo todo (se pone a llorar)**

**Diki-chan- Bien, el disclamer "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level-5" pero algún día serán míos todos Muajajajaja!**

**Miki-san- ¬¬ Estas loca….**

**Diki-chan- Respecto a la duda de Necromancia, lo que iba a decir Endo era "Ichirouta" El nombre de Kazemaru.**

**Haruna- **¿Qué sucede senpai?- **Aki se había parado en seco y había soltado la botella de agua, lo que preocupó a la peliazul-** ¿Te…Te sientes mal Aki?.

La joven, no respondió, y con las dos manos en la cara, echó a correr, realmente destrozada.

Se refugió en el Parque cerca de la secundaria, después de pasados unos minutos, sintió que no estaba sola, una mano se había dejado descansar en su hombro.

**¿?- **Lo haz visto todo ¿Verdad?- **Un muchacho se sentó al lado de ella, se quedó mirando el horizonte por un momento y luego susurró- **A mi también… Me duele.

Aki, lo miró con los ojos vacíos, se secó las lágrimas, y con la voz entrecortada le dijo.

**Aki- **¿Qué haré… ahora?... ¿Qué… _haremos_ ahora?

Haruna quedó en shock después de la reacción de su amiga, y se encaminó rápidamente hacia donde la botella estaba tirada, y solo pudo divisar a Kazemaru y Endo hablar animadamente.

"_¿Eso fue lo que afecto tanto a mi senpai?, No, no puede ser, ella no es tan celosa, ni tan dramática"_

Kazemaru se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, se dio vuelta para ver, que Haruna los miraba atentamente.

**Kazemaru- **Ne,… Ma... Mamoru-kun –** El defensa hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos a SU capitán, este enseguida afirmó con la cabeza con bastante énfasis, dando a entender al peliazul que le podía llamar por su nombre **_**"Suena bastante lindo" **_**pensó-** ¿Qué tal si nos vamos juntos?, ya es bastante tarde…-

**Endo-** Claro Kaze-chan- **El aludido casi se derrite al escuchar esas palabras, y los dos bastante ruborizados se fueron con paso lento a sus hogares.**

La hermana del estratega estrella dudaba en si debía seguirlos o no, pero se acordó de que Aki estaba bastante desconsolada, así que emprendió un viaje para buscarla, sin sospechar siquiera que la joven ya estaba siendo consolada por otra persona.

**_%Flashback%_**

Todos se estaban yendo a sus casas, bastante agotados, Goenji y Fubuki se habían ido juntos, entre ellos había nacido una amistad incondicional y bastante agradable, los dos chicos tenían la presión de ser los Delanteros estrellas de Inazuma Eleven, y por tanto, era un hecho que ellos eran los más agotados.

El menor se detuvo de repente, llamando la atención del goleador de fuego.

**Fubuki-** Ehh… Goenji-kun, ¿donde está tu bolso? **– El pelicrema se tocó los hombros y se miró la espalda, y al no encontrar el objeto deseado, miró a Fubuki, y mientras corría y le pedía disculpas.**

**Goenji- **Arigato Fubuki-kun, por recordarme, y no me esperes, nos vemos mañana!

El platinado solo lo miró risueño, su mejor amigo era un completo despistado cuando se le conocía bien.

Totalmente ofuscado, el delantero llegó a la secundaria, se dispuso a ir a buscar su bolso, que seguramente se había quedado en la cancha, fue entonces, cuando lo presenció todo, el beso de Kazemaru y Endo, y como Aki salía corriendo del lugar, al igual que Haruna, el chico no supo como reaccionar ante aquella situación, pero lo que menos quería era presenciar una escena de romance entre esos dos, en realidad, el solo hecho de que _**"el"**_ hablara con otros le hacía hervir la sangre, así que decidió ir en busca de la manager, para tratar de que talvez, compartir su sufrimiento sería menos doloroso que vivirlo solo…

**_%Fin Flashback%_**

Al día siguiente, todo seguía bastante "normal" para algunas personas, pero en un salón en especial, cada individuo tenia un pensamiento en especial…

Algunos estaban en las nubes, colmados de alegría, otros estaban celosos, otros estaban tan destrozados, que ni siquiera tenían sentimientos en sus corazones, pero dos persona los miraban a todos, silenciosos, sacando sus propias conclusiones, sintiendo que debían hacer algo….

**¿?1- ¿**Crees que debamos hacer algo?, ya sabes, esas cosas son de ellos, ¿Para que entrometernos?-

**Uno de los jóvenes alzó la vista, y con una sonrisa maliciosa y con una mirada asesina a sus objetivos exclamó**

**¿?2- **Ni muerto me pierdo una oportunidad así! Les sacaremos fotos, y todos se enterarán de lo que está asando entre ellos, entonces, desconsolada, ella vendrá a mí y se enamorar perdidamente con mis encantos!

**¿?1-**_"¿Qué encantos" _, No estoy de acuerdo, déjalos vivir!

**¿?2- **Esto también te beneficia a ti, así que me ayudarás si o si!

Todos tenían el extraño presentimiento, de que ese día sería bastante largo….

**Miki-san- Chan chan chan! ¿Quiénes serán esos dos malvados que le quieren tomar foto a nuestra pareja favorita?...**

**Diki-chan- ¿Nuestra? Habla por ti sola, yo tengo otra pareja favorita…**

**Miki-san- ¬¬ No estaba hablando contigo, les decía a los lectores, además creo que hiciste que la botella tuviera un papel demasiado protagónico , ¡La nombras siempre! Que la botella esto, que la botella esto otro y…**

**Diki-chan- La botella es un papel muy importante en el desenlace de la historia! Es más, la pondré en todos los caps.**

**Miki-san- Tu si que estas chalada…**

**Diki-chan- Bueno nos despedimos como siempre Sayooo ^^ cuídense! **


	3. El maldito mural!

**Diki –chan: Waa! Kawaii! Estamos demasiado felices con sus rewiews! Así que seguiremos la historia con mucho gusto! (Voy a tratar de empezar a escribir normal, no tipo teatro, no sé si me funcione)**

**Miki-san: ¿Cuándo me va a tocar hablar primero?, Además soy tu senpai! Yo te enseñé todo lo que sabes… Ya no hay respeto TT_TT **

**Diki-chan: **_**"Que llorona"**_** Bueno, hago el disclamer "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Leve-5"… **

**Miki-san: ¬¬ ¿Dónde está tu amenaza contra Level-5? ¿Diki? ¡¿Diki-chan!**

Un malvado chico empujaba a un triste albino hacia unos árboles, en una de sus manos, sostenía una cámara con fuerza, y con la otra, arrastraba a su acompañante afirmándolo por la polera.

**-¡Ven de una buena vez Fubuki!, No vamos a hacer nada malo**- dijo el joven

"diablo", mientras observaba el momento perfecto para la fotografía.

-**No lo sé… yo no le quiero hacer esto al capitán… yo no soy ese tipo de personas**- se quejó con inocencia, mientras tenía la cabeza gacha, en verdad no quería presenciar eso.

- **Eres un llorica, ¿Es que acaso no quieres luchar por el amor de…**- Antes de que terminara esas palabras, Shirou accionó rápidamente sus sentidos, y tapó la boca de Fudo, quién, bastante molesto, lo empujó haciendo que el menor cayera al suelo.

**-¡Te he dicho que no lo digas más!**- dijo el afectado, parándose pesadamente.

Akio le dio la espalda, y rápidamente sacó unas cuantas fotos "_**Son perfectas"**_, y alabándose a sí mismo, se fue del lugar, dejando a su platinado colega solo, viendo que una chica se acercaba a él.

-**Ne… Fubuki-kun ¿Qué ves?-** La joven soltó una sonrisa mientras trataba de apartar al delantero, este se puso nervioso al límite y apartó rápidamente a la chica del lugar.

**-No…no es na…nada, Fuyuka-chan-** gritó con la voz entrecortada, en realidad, detrás de su apariencia de niño bueno, Fubuki llevaba la personalidad de su hermano, era bastante malo, y de seguro se le haría mas gracioso ver que "Fuyuppe" viera las fotografías a que observara lo que pasaba detrás de sus hombros.

**-Ahh… Eto… ¿No haz visto a Momoru-kun por aquí, cierto?-** Fuyuka trató de divisar por sobre Shirou, pero este se lo impidió.

**-No- **respondió seco, y al ver que Kazemaru y Endo se marchaban del lugar, el también lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en llegar fue Kido, venía junto a Haruna, pasaron sin percibir a primera vista lo que había en el Mural, pero rápidamente, la hermana del estratega lo jaló de su capa y apuntó nerviosa las fotos que había allí.

La manager casi se desmaya si no fuera por su hermano, que le agarró firmemente.

"¡LA PAREJA DEL SIGLO! ENDOxKAZEMARU! ¡QUE VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!"

Ese era el título que el mural tenía entre corazones y caritas felices, totalmente cursi.

**-Ehh….-** Kido estaba totalmente en blanco, en las fotos se veía claramente al capitán y al defensa besarse, abrazarse, y susurrarse cosas al oído.

De pronto, llegó a la escena Tobitaka, quien sin dar ninguna emoción, solo sacó su peineta y dijo.

-**Siempre lo supe, era de sospechar…-** Miró a su lado y vio a Fubuki y Goenji, sin sacar los ojos de encima a la foto.

-**"**_**En realidad nunca creí que lo de las fotos era en serio"**_- pensó el platinado, miró de reojo al otro delantero, y se impresionó bastante, al ver que el chico tenía los ojos cristalizados.

De pronto, una multitud de curiosos se acercaron al mural, incluidos entre ellos, los jugadores de Inazuma Eleven, cada uno se guardó sus opiniones, pero la mayoría quedó en blanco después de ver las imágenes.

Fue entonces que llegaron las víctimas de la trampa de Akio y Fubuki (en cierta parte), Natsumi, Aki y Fuyuka, matadas por la curiosidad se acercaron al mural, algunos chicos intentaron detenerlas, los más compasivos, pero otros les abrieron el paso…

La primera en reaccionar fue Aki, esta vez, no lloró, se quedó mirando atentamente, Goenji se puso al lado de ella, y la chica recordó que no estaba sola… Le tomó la mano al delantero de fuego y la apretó con fuerza, este no se inmutó en lo mas mínimo.

**-**_**"Aki… te voy a matar con mis propias manos!"-**_ Pensaba un chico, con los puños cerrados.

Fuyuka se desmayó a los pocos segundos, dejando caer pesadamente una botella al suelo, pero en realidad, nadie se dio cuenta de aquello, todas las miradas estaban dirigidas a Natsumi, la oven, siendo la más fuerte de las tres, sólo le pegó al mural con tal furia, que el vidrio que lo protegía se trizó en el acto, fue entonces, cuando hicieron su aparición los dos protagonistas de este caos…

**-¿Qué sucede aquí?-** preguntó el portero con un tanto de miedo, ya que todos lo miraban.

Kazemaru se acercó al mural despacio y allí, lo vio todo, miró a Endo y una voz detrás de él le susurró

**-Si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo, me vas a explicar que significa esto…-**

**Miki-san: No encuentro a Diki-chan! Me siento sola -_-**

**Diki-chan: No quería presenciar esto, me fui a comprar helados ¿Quieres uno?**

**Miki-san: ¿Va en serio? ¡Te perdiste del mejor sufrimiento del mundo!**

**Diki-chan: En realidad, no las quería ver sufrir… Bueno, lo acepto, a Fuyuka si, la odio Muajajajaja! **

**Miki-san: Si! Únete al lado yaoi!**

**Diki-chan: NI MUERTA! **

**Miki-san. (le pega un batazo en la cabeza) Y si no quieres otro, no vuelvas a decir eso!**

**Diki-chan: ….**

**Miki –san: Ups! Creo que me pasé, bueno me despido mientras llamo a la ambulancia Sayo! ^^ ¿Dónde deje la tarjeta del hospital…?**


	4. La justiciera Corane Minako

**Diki-chan- Oahioo minnaaa! Se que los dejamos en suspenso por un rato pero ya está aquí el cuarto capitulo de "Las d…**

**Miki-san- Cállate, estoy en una crisis nerviosa…**

**Diki-chan- ¬¬ todo por que te dejo tu novio eh…**

**Miki-san- Y TENIAS QUE RECORDARMELO TARADA!**

**Diki-chan- eto… mientras yo consuelo a la senpai los invito a leer y dejar rewiews!… Ya tranquila Miki-san, sabes que tienes muchos fans que podrían invitarte a Salir…**

**Miki-san- Tus consuelos no sirven ¿Sabias?… **

**Diki-chan: disclamer: "Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, son de Level-5," ah, si ven algún atentado contra esta corporación, no se preocupen, fui yo jeje.**

**-Ahhhh!- **Una chica se había despertado, había tenido una pesadilla horrible, enserio se había asustado bastante.

**-Hey! Nee-san, baja rápido o te quedaras sin desayunar…-** La voz de su hermano la tranquilizaba, "_Fue solo un sueño"…_

La joven bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se fue a su secundaria, venía demasiado atrasada, y al correr, el viento jugueteaba con su largo y rojizo pelo, se relajó al observar que todos estaban en la puerta principal, mirando fijamente el mural…

-"_**Eh, ni que vinieran extraterrestres"-**_ pensó irónica, al recordar lo que había pasado el año anterior.

Se abrió paso entre la gente y vio a Kazemaru, uno de sus compañeros, siendo acosado por Natsumi.

**-Pues me dices ahora lo que pasa, o sufrirás las consecuencias- **dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, _**"Como si así escuchara mejor" **_susurró la chica que recién había llegado al acto.

El defensa escapó de allí sin más, pero en su intento de huida tropezó con la pelirroja, y los dos cayeron. Un silencio sepulcral llenó todo el ambiente.

Endo ayudó a pararse a Kaze-chan, y con su típica sonrisa le susurró.

-**A las tres corremos…uno…dos…TRES!- **los dos salieron corriendo, dejando a todos estupefactos, total ¿A quien le importaba que todos estuvieran en contra de ellos, si se tenían el uno al otro? Con eso bastaba, si, solo ellos dos…

La otra chica todavía estaba tirada en el suelo, también bastante sorprendida, escuchó susurros y llantos, miró hacia atrás y vio a Fuyuka y Aki llorando, mientras que Natsumi seguía pegada al mural, con los puños cerrados.

**-Supongo que estas entretenida mirando la escenita- **Una mano le ayudó a pararse, algunos del grupo de curiosos que estaba allí se reían… Risas jeje, que malos…

**-Amm… Seiya-kun, no entiendo nada…- **La chica miró a su mejor amigo, este solo sacó su peineta y dijo indiferente-**Ese no es asunto mío, pero se te aclararán algunas dudas si miras las fotos del mural…-**

La ojiazul se puso roja al instante, solo con ver las primeras fotos, sin más, comenzó a reírse, pobres chicas, al menos sería mas aceptable perder contra una mujer pero, Um lastima por ellas… "_Ahora quién es la mala" _pensó Tobitaka.

En la sala de clases, todo era susurros y murmullos, Fubuki tenía la vista perdida, le había extrañado bastante que el delantero de fuego casi se pusiera a llorar al ver las fotos, y le había molestado de sobremanera que le hubiera dado a mano a Aki…

"_¿Y porqué tan molesto? ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que hacia Gouenji?... Uf, a quien engaño, claro que me importa…", _el peliplateado se llevó un susto al ver que el delantero con el que pensaba estaba al lado suyo.

-**Eh… Gouenji-kun, si te sucede algo, puedes decírmelo, sabes que para eso están los amigos…- **exclamó con una sonrisa, apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del pelicrema en señal de apoyo, y este le devolvió una sonrisa.

**-¿Sabes?, creo que ya no importa que esté así por tonterías, gracias Fubuki…- **los dos estrecharon las manos, Endo y Kazemaru se acercaron a ellos.

**-Supongo que ustedes al menos no nos van a molestar ¿Ne?- **dijo un dudoso Kazemaru, mientras miraba con recelo a varios de sus compañeros, que se reían a sus espaldas.

**-Mphh… pues claro que no, como crees, somos amigos…- **susurró Shuuya, no demasiado convencido. "_Claro, tenían que llegar justo ahora!"_

**-Gracias enserio, pero a mi no me preocupa que nos molesten, lo que me tiene preocupado es que pueden hacerle esas brujas a mi Kaze-chan-** dijo Endo, con un puchero bastante infantil, los presente solo lo miraron y comenzaron a reírse, esta era una experiencia que les traería bastantes problemas…

Haruna trataba de consolar a las chicas sin resultado alguno, en verdad estaban destrozadas, Natsumi se había ido con Fudo, el plan si le había dado resultado, a él.

Corane Minako, la joven ojiazul y pelirroja, las miraba de lejos, sentía lastima por las pobres chicas, pero estaba feliz por Endo y Kazemaru, se disponía a irse del lugar, cuado Tobitaka se presentó al frente de ella.

**-Cora-chan, las chicas planearán una venganza, estoy seguro de eso, esas tres, enfurecidas son capaces de cualquier cosa…- **

**-¿Y que carajos quieres que haga yo Seiya?, Ni que fuera muy amiga de ellas…- **Dijo la joven, cruzándose de brazos.

**-Exacto! Hazte su amiga, ayuda a los chicos, además, sabes que ha Fubuki le gusta Gouenji, quizá a ellos también los puedas ayudar…-**

**-¿Y tu porqué tanto interés?- **la pelirroja comenzó a hostigar a su amigo, como lo hacían cuando estaban aburridos, el que irritaba mas al otro ganaba…

-**Pues es que a mí me gustan los finales felices, y aunque no este muy de acuerdo con ese "tipo de noviazgos" Yo también quiero tener…un final feliz – **Los dos chicos se sonrieron y fue entonces cuando se quedaron de piedra…

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, par de metiches?...- **

**Miki-san- UUII! Les quiero decir, que Corane Minako, es un OOC mio, y tratará de estropear los planes de las managers furiosas, pero deben seguir leyendo el fic si quieren saber si lo logra **

**Diki-chan- Además, hicimos que fuera amiga de Tobitaka para que no influyera en las relaciones de los protagonistas**

**Miki-san- … Me acaba de mandar un mensaje…**

**Diki-chan- No… otra vez, Miki, diga lo que diga, cálmate ¿si?**

**Miki-san- "Ya tengo novia nueva y es mucho mas linda que tu…"**

**Diki-chan- Miki…**

**Miki-san- ¿Haz visto el cuchillo carnicero que deje por aquí?**

**Diki-chan- Waa, mejor me voy antes de que esto termine como "School Days", Sayo^^ cuídense…. Miki nooooo!**


	5. Recordando nuestros primeros amores

**Diki-chan- Tan-ta-ta-tá! Hi! Queridos, apreciados, magníficos, lectores! Hoy tenemos un chap especial! ^^**

**Miki-san- Ajá, hoy descubriremos como nacieron los sentimientos de cada uno de nuestros protagonistas…**

**Diki-chan- Oye Miki, ¿Ya estas mejor?**

**Miki-san- Claro que si, soy una chica muy fuerte!**

**Diki-chan-¬¬ Cuando te conviene…. **

**Miki-san- Disclamer: Inazuma Ele…**

**Diki-chan- Oye yo hago el disclamer: "Inazuma eleven es de Level-5"…y a mi **

**Miki-san- Si, lo que digas…**

**-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí, par de metiches?- **La voz de Haruna resonó en los oídos de los dos amigos.

**-Ah, eto, Haruna, estaba pensando en que si me podía unir a las managers de su grupo y…**

**-Pues claro que si! – **Interrumpió La joven a la pelirroja **–Sobretodo ahora que necesitamos ayuda… -**La chica hizo una pausa y miró hacia donde estaban sus amigas, en verdad le dolía verlas así.

Tobitaka se despidió de las dos muchachas y salió corriendo del lugar, Corane comprobó que no estaba y le dijo a Haruna

**-Eh, Otonashi-san, a ti no te veo afectada…-**

**-Ah, es que a mi no me gusta Endo…- **_"Y ese milagro" _pensó la ojiazul, y mirando a la menor de nuevo, le increpó.

-**Y entonces, ¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?...**

**PRIMER AMOR, HARUNA OTONASHI**

**-Haruna! Despierta ya!- **Aki movía a la peliazul, que se había quedado hipnotizada con uno de los jóvenes que estaban en la cancha.

**-Ah, ¿Qué sucede senpai?- **La chica estaba en las nubes, el torneo de fútbol frontera estaba en pleno proceso, y los chicos entrenaban más que duro para derrotar a la secundaria Zeus.

**-… Te gusta ¿Verdad?- **La mayor, la acosó con la mirada, esperando respuestas, la otra, se sonrojó de sobremanera, se tapó la cara con las manos.

**-Cla…claro que no… -**hizo una pausa, y con un suspiro de resignación terminó por aceptarlo- **Ah, me haz pillado, si me gusta…-**

La manager de buzo naranja sonrió triunfante, a su querida amiga le gustaba el…

**-Sabes, tienes que aprender a disimular…- **dijo, al ver que la joven de buzo verde seguía mirando al chico, al goleador de fuego…

Pero todo se le había revuelto a la pobre chica en el FFI, todo por culpa de ese chico… Ella no lo tenía planeado, llegó como si nada, y tampoco le gustaba tanto, la verdad estaba hecha un lío. Pero todo fue peor, cuando esos dos se hicieron amigos, súper amigos, ahora no podía mirar a uno sin mirar al otro, pobre.

FIN (DE LO DE HARUNA)

En otro lugar de la secundaria, Gouenji hacía algunos tiros, estaba practicando desde hace horas, y su respiración alterada, acusaba su cansancio, hace algunos meses, se había dado cuenta… ¡Malditos sentimientos! ¿Es que acaso no lo podían dejar tranquilo?

**PRIMER AMOR, SHUUYA GOUENJI **

-**Sabes, eres un completo idiota- **Un joven miraba a su amigo, lo quería ayudar a sentirse feliz, y a la vez, quería que se olvidara de una vez de ese tipo.

**-¿Es que acaso crees que es muy fácil?, me gusta desde hace solo unos meses y tu ya quieres que me confiese, no puedo…- ** El otro chico, tenía los brazos cruzados, miraba el horizonte con el entrecejo fruncido, se había enamorado, que imbécil!

Fue un día como cualquiera, que se dio cuenta…

**-Gouenji vamos! No vuelvas a hacer esa tontería! – **Toramaru veía a su ídolo bastante mal ese entrenamiento, no había hecho bien los pases, y nisiquiera había estado cerca de la portería.

-**Esta bien, me concentraré ahora- **Pero no obedeció sus propias palabras, y siguió errando una y otra vez, hasta que se dio cuenta…

**-Eh! Gouenji, yo se que tú puedes lograrlo ¡Ánimo!- **Un castaño de banda naranja le daba ánimos como nadie lo hacía, al principio, como cualquiera, no quería aceptar lo que le pasaba, pero terminó por comprender que se había enamorado de su capitán.

-**Oye Gouenji, si no lo haces rápido alguien se te va a adelantar, ¿Sabes?- **Fubuki se rindió, bueno, si el no quiere sería su problema, _"Será mejor para mí" _pensó el albino, con un sentimiento entre culpa y felicidad, dejó a su amigo pensar solo, era lo mejor que podía hacer…

**PRIMER AMOR, SHIROU FUBUKI**

El peliplata se había quedado solo en su salón de clases, tenía que decirle a alguien lo que pasaba por su mente, era un sentimiento demasiado pesado como para cargarlo él solo. El timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases, sonó con estrépito en sus oídos, y como si ese sonido lo hubiese inspirado, se decidió.

Buscó a dos de sus mejores amigos, los encontró a los dos por separado, pero decidió reunirlos para decirles lo que tenía que decir.

**-Y, ¿qué sucede, Shirou-Kun?- **preguntó una chica de pelo rojo, mientras que un joven de pelo morado, no mostraba demasiado interés por el suceso**.**

**-Saben, esto es bastante complicado de decir, pero se los diré de todas formas…- **dijo el delantero, cabizbajo.

**-Pues dilo rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que… AUCH!- **Tobitaka, estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Corane le había tomado del pelo y lo había jalado de nuevo al círculo de la conversación.

**-Es que a i me gusta… Gouenji- **El joven se ruborizó totalmente, mientras que los otros dos habían quedado en shock, la primera en reaccionar fue la ojiazul, que no totalmente convencida dijo.

-**Pues es muy bueno que te guste alguien Fubuki, no te preocupes, Seiya y yo no le diremos a nadie nada ¿Verdad?- **se dirigió al otro, golpeando fuertemente su hombro para que este reaccionara.

**-Si, claro…- **

**-¡Muchas gracias chicos, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes!- **el joven se despidió con un gesto de su mano, y salió corriendo

**-Ash, ¿Otro más?- **resopló Tobitaka

**-Mmm… que malo eres, déjalos serán sus gustos, oye, tu nunca me haz dicho quien te gusta…- **exclamó la pelirroja, el joven se puso nervioso la instante.

**-¿Y porqué tendrías que saberlo?-**

**-¡Por que soy tu mejor amiga, baka!**

**-Todo a su momento, Cora-chan, todo a su momento…-**

Endo tenía una sonrisa en los labios, estaba sentado en el lugar donde había dado su primer beso, con la persona que más quería.

**-¿Sigues viniendo Eh? – **Kazemaru lo había tomado por sorpresa, se sentó junto a él y le dijo, preocupado.

-**Tengo miedo, Mamoru-kun, en realidad no sé de lo que so capaces esas chicas-**

**-Eres un miedoso, Kaze-chan- **le dijo el portero, sin apartar la vista del cielo –**Yo te protegeré, lo juro…**

**PRIMER AMOR, ICHIROUTA KAZEMARU**

El mejor velocista de la secundaria Raimon, era bastante serio, pero era de muchos amigos y un gran compañero, recuerda con gran cariño, un día en particular.

Había llegado hace poco a la escuela, practicaba solitario, cuando a lo lejos, escuchó unos gritos.

**-¿¡Quién se quiere unir a mi equipo de soccer!-**

Kazemaru corrió, impulsado por la curiosidad, y divisó a o lejos a un chico de cabello castaño, y una banda naranja en la cabeza, quien, animosamente invitaba a los estudiantes a jugar, sin demasiado éxito.

Fue desde ese momento, que cada día se enamoraba un poco más del joven.

Hasta cuando estaba poseído por el poder del meteorito alien, cada golpe que le daba a Endo, le apretaba el corazón, y aún después de todo, lo apoyó hasta al final, eso era un recuerdo más que preciado para él**.**

Hace poco había tenido el valor para confesarse, y estuvo más que feliz al saber que su capitán correspondía a sus sentimientos, el único problema, eran ellas…

-**Chicas, ella es Corane Minako, y será nuestra nueva compañera manager!- **Haruna expresó su entusiasmo, la pelirroja saludó con la mano, estaba tiritando, en verdad todas allí tenían una cara de asesinas que no podían ocultar.

Natsumi se paró y se acercó a la chica, la miró con una sonrisa psicópata y dijo severamente.

**-Mientras más seamos mejor, ¿No es así, chicas?, Tú nos vas a ayudar Corane…-**

**-¿A…a que… cosa?- **Cora-chan estaba bastante asustada, ¿En qué lío se había metido? Iba a matar a Seiya cuando saliera de alli…

**-Digamos que tenemos, algunos asuntos pendientes… Con Kazemaru.- **Aki había dicho las últimas palabras con bastante frialdad, Fuyuka rápidamente secundó.

-**Y tú nos vas a ayudar… Te guste o NO!**

**Diki-chan- Houston, tenemos problemas… serios problemas**

**Miki-san- No le harán nada a Kaze-chan! Tendrán que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver, inerte y putrefacto!**

**Diki-chan- ¬¬, Bueno dejando ese tema atrás… (Risitas locas de Miki) MIKI PARA!.**

**Miki-san- No se pierdan el próximo chap! "El plan de las Arpías, parte 1" dejen rewiews! Toda crítica y comentario nos ayuda a ser mejores!**

**Diki-chan- Como siempre, nos despedimos Sayo ^^ cuídense! **


	6. El plan de las Arpías, parte 1

**Diki-chan- Muackkk! Buenos, días, tardes, noches, o lo que sea!**

**Mki-san- Lectores, estamos preocupadas….**

**Diki-chan- Si sufren del corazón, es mejor que tengan precauciones con los próximos caps… **

**Miki-san- Sin mas el Disclamer "**_**Si yo lo haré al fi…"**_

**Diki-chan- Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven, son de Level-5, no miooos. **

**Miki-san- ¬¬ te odio…**

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

Tres chicas estaban bastante agresivas ese día, empujaban con verdadero afán a una pelirroja, que, se resistía sin lograr grandes resultados.

**-No, No, y no! Claro que no harán nada contra Kazemaru, el es un buen chico, déjenlo en paz…- **

**-Deja de reclamar y escucha!... – **Aki tomó un respiro, y más calmada le dijo- **Sólo lleva a Kazemaru donde te dijimos…-**

**-Confiará en ti, ya que te conoce un poco – **secundó Natsumi.

**-No haré nada hasta que me digan que planean hacer- **Corane se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, las tres chicas se irritaron, y la amenazaron, finalmente, la ojiazul tuvo que aceptar, ni siquiera se encontraba Haruna, al menos ella le hubiera dado su apoyo, de eso estaba bastante segura.

**-No te preocupes, Minako-san, tenemos un **_**AS**_** bajo la manga – **dijeron las tres a coro, terminando estas palabras se fueron mientras corrían y susurraban.

Con mucho pesar, la solitaria manager se dirigió donde estaba Kazemaru, comía con Endo se veía tan feliz…

**-Psst… Cora-chan, ven!- **Antes de llegar a su destino, un susurro interrumpió sus pasos, detrás de una silla, se asomaba una cabeza morada…

Se acercó rápidamente, pues sabía quien era, se aferró al cuello del chico, quién frente tal acción se sonrojo… y luego se puso morado.

**-Waak, Cora..ne…me a..horcas!- **Efectivamente, el "abrazo" de la chica, no era más que para descargar su ira sobre el defensa.

-**Me metiste en un lío tremendo Seiya!, ¡Te voy a matar!- **El chico se logró librar del ataque de la ojiazul, salió de su escondite y se limpió, alzó la vista al cielo, y luego los rodó hasta encontrarse con los de la muchacha.

**-Eh, tranquila, **_**sólo abre tu mente**_**…- **El joven salió corriendo, mientras que su amiga le alegaba a voces, en verdad no había comprendido muy bien las últimas palabras que dijo.

Al ver que Kazemaru también se retiraba del lugar, salió corriendo tras él, le tomó del brazo y salió corriendo mientras que el peliazul pedía explicaciones, la pelirroja solo daba gracias porque Endo no había presenciado la escena, por que si hubiera sido así, si que estaría metida en aprietos.

Acorraló al defensa contra la pared, tomó una bocanada de aire, y sin dar tiempo de preguntas, le susurró lo más rápido que pudo.

-**Escucha bien, Kazemaru-kun, las chicas están contra ti, ten cuidado con lo que haces y con las personas que estas, todo puede ser usado en tu contra, cualquier cosa que veas, te digan, o escuches de Endo, NO confíes, pregúntale a el antes de enojarte, por favor, créeme, gracias…**

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, la muchacha salió corriendo del lugar, dejando al pobre Ichirouta, sumamente confundido.

- - - - - - 1 - - - - -

Por otro lado, una de las managers se culpaba absolutamente por lo que iba a hacer, pero ella quería estar con él, lamentaba que no hubiera otra forma, pero una chica enamorada es capaz de todo.

Vislumbró levemente, el peinado tan característico de su objetivo, y un tanto nervosa, se acercó a él, fingiendo la mejor de sus sonrisas…

**-Gouenji…kun, necesito hablar… contigo- **La chica estaba con la voz entrecortada _**"¡¿Qué estas haciendo tonta?" **_Se preguntaba una y otra vez, pero ya había empezado a accionar el plan, no podía dar marcha atrás.

El delantero la miró con dulzura, siempre fue la manager con la que mejor simpatizó, hasta hace poco, que también se había hecho amigo de Aki.

**-¿Qué sucede?- **le preguntó, la chica se sentía bastante mal, pero sus coleguitas le habían amenazado, no le quedaba otra opción…

**-Pues, verás… - **Ay, no, no podía hacerlo… cerró los puños con fuerza. El goleador se comenzó a preocupar por el accionar de la chica, justo en el momento en que le preguntaría si se encontraba bien, la chica lo interrumpió- **Es Endo… el quiere hablar contigo, y luego yo quiero hablar contigo…-**

Sonrojo, un tremendo sonrojo por las dos partes…

- - - - - - 2 - - - - - -

Las tres managers que quedaban, fueron en búsqueda del portero estrella, fingiendo ser las mismas dulces chicas de siempre. Se encontraron al chico, que tenía una cara de aflicción que no podía esconder.

**-Ne… ¿Qué sucede Mamoru-kun?- **preguntó Fuyuka, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirad compasiva al capitán.

-**¿No han visto a Kazemaru?, Es que estaba por aquí y luego ya no está y ahora ustedes…- **Dijo señalando a las tres chicas, en eso se dio cuenta del grave error que había cometido, las miradas asesinas de ellas lo llevaron a la Tierra, se quedó de piedra por un momento, una áurea negra encerró el ambiente pero el grito ahogado del capitán la rompió al instante- **Waa!...ustedes…-**

**-Endo, necesito que nos acompañes- **dijo esta vez Natsumi, jalando del brazo al pobre castaño. _**"Moriré torturado… que tonto fui!"**_

Las chicas lo llevaron donde se suponía se juntarían todas y darían marchar al plan, allí había dos sombras, bajo un hermoso, verde y frondoso árbol.

- - - - - 3 - - - - - -

Corane estaba feliz por lo que había hecho, le había advertido a Kazemaru de todo, así no tendrían demasiados problemas.

Además, había descargado todo su enojo con Seiya, se sentía bastante libre ahora…si.

**-Hey!- **un grito la asustó bastante, miró hacía atrás y le plantó un puñetazo al chico, este que ya estaba acostumbrado, solo sacó su peineta para arreglarse el peinado- **¿Haz puesto en practica el plan que te dí?-**

**-¿Cuál?, ¿ El de "abrir mi mete"?- **dijo la ojiazul, en tono burlón.

-**Hey, no te burles, es un buen consejo, solo hay que saberlo poner en práctica- **dijo con una sonrisa.

-**¿Y tu desde cuando das consejos, Seiya-kun?- **preguntó, otra vez burlona la chica.

**-Bueno, yo creo que siempre hay que tener un As bajo la manga ¿Ne?- **

Las risas cesaron, Corane se quedó parada en medio de la caminata.

-**¿Qué sucede?- **preguntó preocupado su amigo.

-**Disculpa, me tengo que ir ¡Rápido!- **la joven emprendió una carrera veloz. ¡Que torpe había sido! As….as…..**AS! **Las chicas solían decirle así a Gouenji, se había dado cuenta de repente.

Dio miles de vueltas para llegar al lugar indicado, en su carrera se tropezó con Fubuki, la chica cayó al suelo… "_**¿Porqué yo?"**_ No, al destino no le bastaba que estuviera rodeada de psicópatas, ¡Ahora le tendría que dar explicaciones a Fubuki!

-**¿Qué sucede, Corane-chan, porqué tan apurada? – **_**"Ah, tenía que preguntarlo"**_

**- Pues me ha llamado el director, y me dijo que me apresurara…-**

- **Ah, entiendo, bien, nos vemos luego- **

**-Si, si, lo que digas!- **La pelirroja se fue lo más rápido que pudo, volvió a emprender una carrera contra el tiempo, y por eso no se dio cuenta, que la estaban persiguiendo… Una sombra la estaba siguiendo….

- - - - - - 4 - - - - - -

En la entrada de la secundaria, dos chicos observaban el mural con suma atención.

-**Ellos tienen suerte, ya no se tienen que esconder de nadie….- **dijo uno, con un profundo suspiro de pesar.

-**Si, pero al menos a nosotros no nos persiguen maniáticas tratando de asesinarnos- **dijo el otro, con una sonrisa.

**-Oh, sonó el timbre, nos vemos luego… Hiroto-**

**-Claro… Ryuuji- **

Los dos chicos cruzaron caminos, el pelirrojo miró a la distancia, y un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, ¿A quién engañaba? Le tenía envidia a Endo y Kazemaru, ellos se podían demostrar libremente… ¡Mañana empezaría a actuar, pensaría en algo, iba a ser feliz a toda costa, ya verán!.

- - - - - - 5 - - - - - -

Estaba apunto de llegar, lo que más quería era que su mente se equivocara, "_**Si es lo que pienso…No, claro que no, despégate eso de la cabeza Minako! Ah, por favor que no sea esto por favor!" **_y sumisa en sus pensamientos, aún no se daba cuenta, de que la seguían…

La chica divisó el árbol donde se realizaría la junta, debajo de el, había dos sombras, bastante cercanas… Registró el lugar con la mirada, y vio a las cuatro managers unos metros más allá…. Lamentablemente, era lo que se suponía, lo que Corane sospechaba.

"_**Ay Dios, ¡¿Gouenj que haz hecho?"**_

- - - - - - 6 - - - - - -

**Diki chan- O.o ¿Qué es lo que vio Corane? ¿A que se refiere con lo de Gouenji?**

**Miki-san- Si lo quieren saber, no se pierdan el próx. Cap.**

**Diki-chan- Hemos agregado un leve HirotoxMidorikawa a pedido de una de mis queridas amigas…**

**Miki-san- Y tu le haces el favor aunque nunca comente? ¬¬**

**Diki-chan- Es que se iba a crear una cuenta el fin de semana y …**

**Miki-san- Mentira segura…**

**Diki-chan- Agh! Que pesada eres….**

**Miki-san- Soy tu senpai! Cuidado con lo que dices ¿Eh?**

**Diki-chan- Bueno, como siempre nos despedi…**

**Miki-san- Miki-san esta fuera de servicio, por favor deje su rewiew después de la señal…. piiiiiiii**

**Diki-chan- ¬¬ SAYO! ^^ cuídense! **


	7. El plan de las Arpías, ultima parte

**Diki-chan: Gomeeeeen! Mil veces por hacerlos esperar tanto T.T queridos lectores, yo se que ningún castigo compensará esto… **

**Miki-san: Que dramática eres…**

**Diki-chan: Nos sentimos muy mal "**_**Al menos yo ¬¬"**_** Pero he estado con las pruebas globales…**

**Miki-san: Y como no eres muy buena alumna que digamos… jejeje**

**Diki-chan: NO los hago esperar más! Disclamer: "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen, son de Level-5," Pero si fueran míos…**

**Miki-san: Ufff, ya empezamos de nuevo.**

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

Corane se acercó un poco más para distinguir mejor… sintió un alivio profundo, los dos chicos solo hablaban animosamente.

**-Uf, por un momento creí que…-**

**-La oficina del Director está hacía el lado contrario Corane…- **La chica dio vuelta su cabeza con brusquedad y se encontró de frente con los ojos verde-grisáceos de Shirou.

**-Ehhh, Shirou-kun… Je, ¡Hola!- **Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la ojiazul, mientras se rascaba la nuca con un evidente nerviosismo.

**-¿Qué sucede? Y ahora quiero la verdad…- **El joven la miró acusativo y cruzó los brazos, esperando respuesta.

**-Eto… pues verás yo sólo….- "**_**Inventa una excusa rápido Corane!- **_**Pues buscaba a Haruna, porque estábamos haciendo un trabajo para el diario escolar juntas **

**¿Sabes? – **Fubuki le miró, no demasiado convencido y nos despegó los ojos de Minako por un buen rato

**-Ehh, me tengo que ir a buscar a Haruna, nos vemos luego… creo- **La chica salió a toda carrera de nuevo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, y con una sonrisa tremenda, había despistado al peliplateado bastante bien.

**- - - - - - 1 - - - - - -**

**-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo…- **Exclamó un poco dudoso el portero.

El delantero que estaba junto a el evocó una sonrisa, antes de añadir.

**-Que coincidencia… a mi me dijeron lo mismo.-**

Un ambiente bastante incómodo se torno entre los dos, se quedaron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Gouenji sacó adelante un tema de conversación…

**-Ahora que… tu sabes, sales con… Kaemaru- **hizo una pequeña pausa para meditar lo que diría- **¿Crees que las chicas se fijen en los muchachos?-**

Endo quedó un tanto extrañado con la pregunta, pero ya que no tenían de que más hablar, siguió el ritmo de la conversación.

**-Pues yo creo que si, las chicas tienen muchos admiradores, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te gusta alguna?- **El castaño dijo lo último con una cara tan divertida que el delantero de fuego no pudo más que ruborizarse. –**Ja! Lo adiviné ¡Vamos dime quien es!-**

**-Pues…-**

**-Gouenji-kun, necesito hablar contigo- **La voz de Haruna lo había salvado _"Bendita seas!" _

-**Claro, enseguida…- **Antes de irse, se dio vuelta a mirar a Endo, este estaba con una sonrisa traviesa en medio de la cara.

-**He caído ya… ¡¿Es Haruna cierto!-**

Pero Shuuya ya se había ido de allí, el portero sacó sus propias conclusiones y también se retiró del lugar.

**- - - - - - 2 - - - - -**

**-Esto no está dando resultado- **dijo una desesperada Aki, mientras jugueteaba nerviosamente con las hojas de los árboles.

-**¿Y porqué no solo lo dejamos así? En realidad a mí ahora me importa un pepino lo que pase con Endo- ** Dijo Natsumi, con un tono de desinterés bastante notorio

**-Pues a mí si a y Fuyuka también, así que si nos quieres ayudar bien y si no tenemos a Corane…- **Aki se retiró del lugar, llevando a rastras a Fuyuka, quién al igual que a Natsumi no le encontraba sentido a seguir llevando a cabo tamaña idiotez.

-**Pues… Aki, verás, yo creo que Natsumi…-**

**-¿Te pondrás de su lado ahora?-**

**-No…- ** En realidad, Fuyuaera muy fácil de manipular, era bastante "mosquita muerta" para darse cuenta de algunas cosas demasiado obvias

En el camino se encontraron con Rika y Toko, quienes venían a buscar seguramente a sus amigas.

**-Tanto tiempo sin vernos…- **exclamó la peliceleste entusiasta, mientras abrazaba a sus amigas.

-**Hey…¿Por qué esas** **caras?- **Toko se extraño pero las chicas prefirieron no entrar en detalles.

**-¿Rika, vienes a ver a Ichinose?- **preguntó inocentemente la pelimorada

-**¿Qué? No, eso ya fue historia… Mi Darling nunca iba a fijarse en mí, pero no me importa, encontraré a otro chico- **añadió, con un deje de tristeza, pero rápidamente sonrió con picardía- **Pero a Toko no le ha ido nada mal ¿Saben? Tsunami…**

**-Calla bocona! – **La chica se molestó, y no pudo esconder lo roja que estaba

Las dos jóvenes se fueron divertidas de la vida, Fuyuppe miró a su compañera y con "tierna" sonrisa le dijo

**-¿Vez? Podrías ser como Rika, además Ichinose es bastante lindo…**

**-Cierra la boca Fuyuka! Hemos empezado esto, así que no lo terminaremos hasta que cumplamos nuestro objetivo.**

**- - - - - - 3 - - - - -**

Corane divisó que Gouenji se retiraba con Haruna, decidió no seguirlos, y volvió a la carrera para alcanzar a Fubuki, lo encontró entrenando solo, bastante serio, no, triste.

**-¿Te sucede algo malo?- ** preguntó preocupada la chica, mientras se ponía en el arco, n era una arquera de excepción, pero a veces se ponía al arco por simple diversión, en realidad le encantaba el soccer

**-Debería dejar de intentar, nunca se fijaría en mí – **dijo, mientras pateaba el balón con fuerza, Corane trató de detener el tiro, sin éxito.

-**Claro que no, no debes rendirte Shirou, yo aún no lo hago.- **El joven volvió a tirar, haciendo otro efectivo gol.

-**¿Y todavía te quedan esperanzas?- **preguntó, mientras se preparaba para tirar de nuevo.

**-Pues si, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, no debes rendirte porque- **el peliplateado volvió a efectuar un tiro… gol- **porque, tal vez, si sigues intentando algún día el se fijé en ti y… -**

**-¿El?...- **el chico tomó impulso y volvió a lanzar, rápidamente la pelirroja juntó toda su fuerza y le dio un certero puñetazo al balón, este salió disparado a los aires, para luego aterrizar al lado del delantero, con un suave rebote.- **Creo que no hablamos de la misma persona…-**

**- - - - - - 4 - - - - - -**

Haruna estaba sentada al lado del Goleador de fuego, no sabía como expresarle lo que sentía, pero debía aprovechar esta oportunidad a como de lugar.

**-Ehh, Gouenji-kun, yo…- **

**-Mira, el atardecer, me recuerda... mucho- **la peliazul no logró entender, pero no quiso interrumpir los pensamientos del chico, decidió mirar el atardecer también, entonces cayó en la cuenta… Así que Gouenji también había visto a los dos chicos esa tarde, en ese beso… un beso.

**-¿Tu también estabas allí ese día cierto?- **preguntó la chica, mientras se recostaba en el pasto.

**-Si- ** respondió en un susurro el chico, mientras se le venían a la mente los recuerdos de ese beso… un beso.

Sin siquiera que el se diera cuenta, estaba mirando demasiado a Haruna, no supo porque razón lo estaba haciendo, pero lo hacía, talvez involuntariamente, _**"¿En que estás pensando tonto?" **_Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven también lo miraba a él

**-Gouenji, ¿Te puedo decir Shuuya, cierto?-**

**-¿Eh? Si, claro-**

Se quedaron allí, bañados por el intenso color del atardecer, _como esa vez_, mientras el viento acariciaba sus mejillas, y jugaba con sus cabellos, en silencio, recordando aquél beso que había dejado a las managers destrozadas, menos a ella, a Haruna Otonashi, porque era la única a la que el entusiasmo de Endo no la había engatusado… Ese beso que no se podían sacar de su mente, ese beso que los dos estaban recordando, pero que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar, porque sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, y eso duele, mucho…

**-¿Haruna que haces aquí tan tarde?- **Una voz severa y autoritaria rompió el silencio de los dos muchachos, la aludida se incorporó y volteó la cabeza… No debió haberlo hecho.

**-O…Onii-chan… ¿Qué…que haces aquí?- ** La peliazul se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba ahí desde hace pocos momentos, y conociéndolo, sabía que se había imaginado un montón de cosas sobre la escena que protagonizaban ella y el delantero

"_**Oh, ahora si que estoy en severos problemas"**_

- - - - - - **5 - - - - -**

**Diki-chan: Perdón de nuevo por el retraso, pero ya saben como es este asunto de las pruebas y todo eso…**

**Miki-san: Ya se los explicaste, seguro entiendo, no son tan tontos COMO TU! JEJEJE**

**Diki-chan: Solo porque aprobaste todo te burlas de mi… si no, no tendrías como senpai **

**Miki-san: Pues mi vida no gira en torno a ti! Tengo muchos mas amigos aparte de ti…**

**Diki-chan: ¿A si? ¿Cómo cuales? ¿Henry, el gatito imaginario?**

**Miki-san: ¡Deja a Henry en paz! Y no! No tengo amigos imaginarios -.-**

**Diki-chan: ¬¬ Estoy considerando si debo o no debo seguir juntándome contigo…**

**Miki-san: No estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca, no estoy loca, no est…**

**Diki-chan: Me despido antes de que esto se contagie…Sayo ^^ cuidense **


	8. Final no final

**Diki-chan: Ohayo! Espero que hayan tenido una muy feliz navidad!**

**Miki-san: T_T, yo pasé la navidad sin yaoi! u.u**

**Diki-chan: ¬¬ desde cuando te volviste tan obsesionada?**

**Miki-san: Desde el primer fic que leí…Ahhhh! :)**

**Diki-chan: Ehh… Bueno, sin más el disclamer: "**_**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no son de mi propiedad, si no de Level-5" **_

**Miki-san: Ahhhhh! :D**

**Diki-chan: Para! Me estás asustando!**

**-Ho…la, Oni-chan- **una nerviosa Haruna saludó a su hermano con la mano, mientras que Goenji se había quedado en el mismo sitio, ni siquiera había volteado la cabeza, o cambiado la expresión de su rostro.

-**¡Es bastante tarde para que estés aquí! Vamonos…- **Yuuto se dispuso a tomar a su hermana del brazo, y la peliazul sabía que por más que replicara, no lograría convencer de nada a su hermano.

Los dos se encaminaron al hogar del estratega, en donde se estaba hospedando la manager por un tiempo. Caminaban en un silencio sepulcral, bastante incómodo.

**-Onii-chan ¿Qué te sucede? Desde ese día estás demasiado desconfiado, yo no haré nad malo, te lo prometo, es ma…- **

**-¿Quieres saber por qué estoy así?- **Kidou paró su caminata, Haruna hizo lo mismo, y después de una pausa, el de googles prosiguió- **Por que no quiero que te hagan sufrir, no lo soportaría…-**

La muchacha no logró comprender a la perfección las palabras del castaño, se quedó perpleja, no reaccionó para nada.

Desde aquél día, la actitud de su hermano había cambiado, no era el mismo…no.

**FLASHBACK**

Todos se habían ido, el espectáculo había terminado, solo quedaba un chico frente al mural escolar…

**-**_**"¿Pero que demonios hago ahora?"- **_Al ser arrastrado por su hermana a ver las fotos en exhibición, Kidou se había quedado de piedra, era bastante inteligente, eso nadie lo podía negar. Pero al tratarse de problemas de amoríos, podrían fácilmente, olvidarse por completo de recibir algún tipo de ayuda del estratega.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, pensaba en como actuar frente a Endo y Kazemaru, no quería incomodarlos, desde luego, pero quizá fuese el quién se sintiese incómodo.

Una jovencita de cabello castaño verdoso interrumpió sus pensamientos al tropezarse con él, traía los ojos hinchados y rojos, y los surcos de sus lágrimas habían dejado huella en su blanco rostro.

**-A…Aki, ¿Te sientes bien?- **La manager alzó la mirada, furiosa.

**-¡¿Cómo me haces una pregunta tan estúpida Kidou?, ¡Claro que no estoy bien! ¡He perdido a mi primer amor por un chico! ¡UN chico!-**

El estratega no supo como reaccionar ante la agresividad de su amiga, le dolía bastante verla así. Agachó la cabeza, derrotado, mientras que Aki se abría paso, otra vez llorando.

Haruna tenía razón, desde ese día, su hermano había cambiado su actitud por una simple razón…_Quería demasiado a Haruna para verla sufrir _de la manera en que sufría Aki.

El de capa sabía perfectamente los sentimientos de Goenji hacia el portero, y no le hacía gracia alguna que su hermana estuviera prendida del delantero. El la protegería de todo, no permitiría que nadie la hiciera sufrir…

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**-¿A quíen le importa lo que haga Endo ahora?- **Natsumi Raimon jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, sentada cómodamente sobre una silla acolchada, a su lado, una joven de pelo morado miraba el suelo, sin saber exactamente que responder.

**-Que sea de esa "clase de chicos" ya no me interesa en lo más mínimo- **Fuyuka seguía sin saber como argumentar aquella conversación, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano, y observó por la ventana la cancha. Ninguno de los chicos estaba allí, solo se encontraba Corane y Tobitaka, haciendo su típico entrenamiento para mejorar las habilidades del pelimorado.

"_**Creo que lo mejor es seguir adelante, hay muchos chicos aquí, el mundo no gira en torno a Endo, pero Aki…" **_

Los pensamientos de Fuyuppe fueron interrumpidos por el brusco sonido que hizo la silla donde reposaba Natsumi al ser corrida, la mayor se había levantado, harta del silencio de su tímida acompañante.

**-¡Veo que contigo no se puede hablar!, Eres demasiado inocente para este tipo de cosas…- **Sin decir más, salió de la habitación del director, refunfuñando.

La hija del entrenador seguía mirando la ventana, cuando al extenuante entrenamiento de los dos amigos, se unió un pequeño delantero. Con el entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba, Toramaru comenzó a entrenar con la pelirroja y Seiya, luego de algunos tiros, miró hacía la ventana en un acto imprevisto, y se encontró con los ojos de su observante.

Una pícara sonrisa destelló en el rostro de Fuyuka.

"_**Lo mejor es seguir adelante, hay muchos chicos aquí, el mundo no gira en torno a Endo…"**_

**-Y luego todos los chicos me dieron ánimos…Y seguí adelante- **El portero contaba con entusiasmo, la vez aquella en el que sufrió profundamente por la salida de Kazemaru del equipo. El chico le miraba con suma atención, soltaba una sonrisa de vez en cuando, no había nada en el mundo que le hiciera más feliz que estar al lado del capitán.

El chico se recriminaba a sí mismo por no haber declarado sus sentimientos antes, pero lo hecho, hecho está. Rió, esa frase le recordó los refranes de Ryuuji o "Reize", la historia de los alien y lo frustrado que se sintió aquella vez, pero ahora nada le podía dañar, ahora estaba junto al él, y se sentía invencible, no le tenía miedo a nada. Ya no era el mismo. El amor lo había cambiado.

- **Endo, te reto a una carrera- **Dijo el peliazul, divertido. El castaño le miró con cierta sorpresa por tan repentino cambio, pero enseguida sonrió, esas sonrisas tan suyas que dan ánimos hasta al más desahuciado jugador.

**-Ni creas que por ser velocista tendrás ventaja, yo también se correr- ** El joven portero se levantó, corrió unos cuantos metros y se cayó graciosamente sobre el pasto.

**-Pero en caídas eres un experto…-** Kazemaru ayudó a levantarse al chico, riéndose de aquella situación.

**-Fue por tu culpa…Me distraes- **trató de excusarse.

-**Si claro, mejor nos vamos…-**

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto , juraría que eran excelentes amigos, si no fuera por el mínimo detalle… De que iban tomados de las manos.

**-¡Vamos Seiya! Corres mas lento que mi abuela!- **

**-La señora solo tiene 60 años…-**

**-Jajaja, calla y corre si no quieres que la valla a buscar-**

**-Por mi no hay problema… Hace unas galletas excelentes…-**

**-¡Seiya!**

**-Bien, bien, corro…-**

La animada conversación que mantenían los dos jóvenes mientras corrían por Inazuma Town, era para reírse un rato. Minako se esforzaba bastante para mejorar las condiciones de su querido amigo, y el chico se divertía a tope con las ocurrencias de la ojiazul.

La chica le ganaba por poca distancia al otro, que al parecer, estaba bastante cansado.

Pararon a comprar helados, Toramaru no los pudo acompañar porque había dicho que tenía cosas que hacer. _Seguro…con Fuyuka._

**-¿Como no estás cansada? Corrimos demasiado…- **

**-Supongo que es porque entreno todos los días-**

**-Pues yo también lo hago y estoy bastante cansado-**

**-Entonces eres un completo debilucho-**

**-¡Claro que no lo soy!-**

**-Pruébalo…- ** La joven se puso de pie, se acercó al Tobitaka, que estaba bastante nervioso, y con un rápido acto, posó sus manos en los bolsillos del pelimorado, para sacar su celular y salir corriendo.

-**¡Corane! ¡Vuelve aquí pequeña ladronzuela!- **Los dos se enfrascaron en una graciosa persecución, abundante de risas.

"_**Para eso estamos los amigos ¿Ne?"**_

"_**Si, para robarte el celular…"**_

"_**¡Seiya!"**_

Fubuki tenía las manos en los bolsillos, su mirada se rebajaba al suelo y caminaba con pesantez. Se sentía derrotado, ni siquiera había cruzado palabra con Goenji en todo este caos.

Para rematar todo, Haruna también gustaba del delantero de fuego, se sentía horrible, perdería, de eso no había duda.

De pronto, detrás de sus pisadas, sintió otras. Pensó que era su imaginación y no se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Las pisadas se intensificaron cada vez más, hasta que el joven delantero explotó, decidido a encarar al imbécil que le seguía tan fervientemente se dio media vuelta….

**-¡Deja de seguirme! Estás estorban…- **Se quedó de piedra, no podía creer lo que veía, sinceramente no daba crédito a sus ojos **–Go..Goenj-kun…-**

**-Hola Fubuki….-**

**Diki-chan: Tadá! Este chap me costó bastante, pero al fin salió a la luz**

**Miki-san: Es mi idea, o este chap parecía final?**

**Diki-chan: Bueno, en parte si lo es, solo me falta arreglar las cosas entre Fubuki y Goenji…si es que se arreglan.**

**Miki-san: Ok, y también te falta matar a Aki…**

**Diki-chan. Yo no la quiero matar, yo Odio a Fuyuka, tu eres la que odia a Aki**

**Miki-san: Si, pero este fic es tanto tuyo como mío, así que…**

**Diki-chan: Bien, talvez el próximo chap sea el último, demo hay posibilidades de que no…no sé depende.**

**Miki-san: Depende de lo Hueca que esté tu cabezota estos días…**

**Diki-chan: Bien, sin más nos despedimos. Sayo ^^ cuidense!**


	9. Despedidas y disculpas

**Diki-chan: Gomeeeeeen! Perdonenme por la tardanza demo he tenido muchos problemas familiares de los que no me apetece acordarme…**

**Miki-san: Miss dramatismo deja de pedir disculpas y presenta el cap, ya te demoraste suficiente.**

**Diki-chan: Te haz hecho de muchos fans con esas bromitas Miki-san ^^.**

**Miki-san: Claro! Y les dedico este capitulo final a todos ellos (L)**

**Diki-chan: Si, les lamentamos decir que esto llegó a su fin, bueno, sin más, el disclamer "**_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad exclusiva de Level-5"**_** Y si me apoderara de ella, no dejaría ni a cañonazos que acabara en Marzo TT-TT**

**Miki-san: Que los dioses te escuchen…**

**-0-**

**-Goenji, ¿Qué haces aquí?- **El pequeño chico se ruborizó, le había gritado a Shuuya, ¡Tremendo tonto! Ahora si no tenía opciones…

**-Solo quería saber si… - **El delantero bajó la cabeza, tomó aire y prosiguió- **Bien, en este último tiempo, he tenido un revuelto enorme de sentimientos, sufrí decepciones y tal vez una traición, sentí la confianza de mis amigos y el cariño de los que me apoyaron, y no fue si no ayer que me di cuenta que tu siempre estuviste allí cuando lo necesité, siempre me ayudaste y me aconsejaste, nunca te entrometiste en mis cosas más de lo debido, y… eres un buen amigo.**

Fubuki sintió un nudo en la garganta, aún después de todo aquello, solo era eso, un buen amigo. Pero…

**-Pero, eso era hasta ayer, porque hoy me di cuenta de lo importante que eras para mi, Shirou…- **

Comenzó a llover, las lágrimas de los dos muchachos se mezclaron con las gotas que caían del cielo, Goenji abrazó al otro delantero, y este, al fin, se sentía el chico más feliz del mundo. Por otro lado, Shuuya se sintió liberado, realizado, ¡Como había podido ser tan ciego todo este tiempo! Se había dado cuenta ayer, que lo quería, no que lo amaba…

**-Te quiero, mucho…- **Dijo sonriente el menor, y tomando de la mano a su acompañante, corrieron bajo la lluvia, sin siquiera importarles que a la mañana siguiente seguro despertaban con un horrible resfrío ¡Que importaba eso! ¡Solo importaba disfrutar aquél momento! que guardarían para siempre, sería un buen recuerdo…

Además, escuchar reír al goleador de fuego como lo hizo aquella tarde, es cosa que no se ve todos los días, aquella maravillosa y contagiosa risa, que tal vez algún día tengamos el honor de escuchar…

**-1-**

Corane estaba en su casa, vivía sin compañía, pero aquello nunca le importó. Sentada en el sofá, escuchó el sonido que avisaba la llegada de un mensaje de texto. Lo revisó de inmediato, ya que nunca le llegaban.

"_**No tuve el valor para decírtelo de frente, Corane, me voy a Europa, y lo más probable es que no regrese. Mi vuelo sale a las 10:30 pm, si no quieres ir, lo entenderé, pero quería que supieras que eres la mejor amiga que un chico puede tener.**_

_**Te quiero**_

_**Seiya"**_

Los azulados ojos de la chica se tornaron cristalinos y sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su casa, la lluvia y las lágrimas le nublaron la vista. Tomó un taxi al aeropuerto lo más rápido que pudo… Eran las 10:15 pm.

Por el vidrio empapado pudo divisar varias escenas que le dieron un tanto de alegría que le hacía falta.

Vio a Natsumi, a Haruna y Aki, saliendo de una tienda de regalos, dos dispuestas a disculparse por sus malas acciones, la otra con un gigante pingüino de peluche en los brazos, protegiéndolo de la lluvia con su abrigo, seguramente en agradecimiento a su hermano por protegerla, aunque a veces se tornase sobre protector.

Vio a Kazemaru y a Endo salir del cine, envueltos en carcajadas, no podían ser más felices.

Vio a Fuyuka entrar en el puesto de comida del que Toramaru era hábil repartidor, seguramente esos dos se juntaban, al menos Fuyuppe había dejado tranquilo al capitán…

Vio lo que en ese momento a ella le hacía tanta falta, felicidad…

Se bajó del Taxi con rapidez, subió las escaleras lo más veloz que le permitieron sus pies. Eran las 10:22 pm.

**-¡Seiya!- **El grito llegó a los oídos del muchacho, que unos metros más allá, había perdido las esperanzas de que la pelirroja llegase. Se dio vuelta para observar a la distancia a su mejor amiga, caminó unos pasos hacia ella.

**-Pensé que no vendrías-** le dijo, con un deje de tristeza.

**-Jamás dejaría solo a un amigo… Y menos si talvez no lo vuelva a ver nunca más-**

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Minako –**Te voy a extrañar mucho-**

**-Yo también a ti, Cora-chan- **El pelimorado sonrió y abrazó a la chica con la que había pasado sus momentos graciosos y tristes, a la que había aconsejado y con la que había compartido muchos secretos, eran las 10:25 pm.

"_**Pasajeros del vuelo 7 por favor, abordar el avión" **_

La voz de la locutora interrumpió el abrazo.

**-Cuando tenga dinero, me compraré un pasaje he iré a visitarte- **exclamó la joven, secándose las lagrimas.

**-¿Me traerás galletas de la abuela?- **Tobitaka comenzó a reír.

**-Solo si de vez en cuando me escribes- **Dijo riendo la ojiazul

**-¿Es una promesa?-**

**-Es una promesa-**

"_**Ultima llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 7, por favor abordar el avión"**_

Los dos amigos volvieron a abrazarse, y Seiya se fue, eso no era un adiós, era solo un hasta pronto.

Y así, como las marchitas hojas de los árboles desaparecían, también se dividía una amistad, pero no para siempre, y como las flores que comenzaron a nacer, allí también nacían amores y amistades.

Para algunos fue una despedida, para otros, una disculpa.

Para algunos fue la tristeza y para otros la alegría.

Y así, en Inazuma Town nuevamente estaban presentes, las dos caras de la moneda.

**-2-**

**Diki-chan: Este fic va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que creen en la sincera amistad entre un hombre y una mujer, porque ese sentimiento si existe.**

**Miki-san: Hace poco, perdimos a un gran amigo nuestro, pero al momento de despedirnos, supimos que no era un adiós.**

**Diki-chan: Espero que el fic les haya gustado, sabemos que la escena del aeropuerto esta muy trillada, pero expresó justo lo que teníamos en mente.**

**Miki-san: Gracias por apoyarnos en nuestro primer fic de Inazuma, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**

**Diki-chan: ¡Basta de cursilerías que me harás llorar! TT-TT**

**Bueno hasta siempre! Sayo! ^^ cuídense**


End file.
